


Catch His Eye

by Ghost_Writing



Series: Treasure Planet One-shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: Jamie watched as Jim watched wistfully as Silver headed out of the Galley for the night. Despite themself, the decision to do something about the boy that had created an almost successful love triangle with the three of them.I literally wrote this just to remix One Last Hope from the Hercules movie. It has singing. Be warned.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/John Silver/Original Character(s), Jim Hawkins/Original Character(s), John Silver/Original Character(s)
Series: Treasure Planet One-shots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857694
Kudos: 3





	Catch His Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This contains an original character. Jamie, (they/them) another cook in the kitchen who works alongside Silver and is the actual cook for the crew. Jim is assigned to both of them. 
> 
> It's a silly one-shot I thought up while reading and _had_ write it. 
> 
> The song is a spoof of One Last Shot from the Hercules movie. Another old Disney movie I absolutely love. 
> 
> Jim is also aged up in this. He's 19.

Jim leans against the counter wishfully as he watches Silver walk up the stairs for the night. He’s left doing the dishes, under the supervision of the other cook, Jamie. He doesn’t even notice their gaze watching him as he stares wistfully after Silver. It’s been months in space and they just couldn’t stop shaking their head every time they saw him stare off at their captain. They had to admit, he had a point, however, he was missing a messy detail. The captain was _their_ partner. They just never bothered telling him. Jim knew all about the mutiny, he’d grown far closer to the crew than anyone had expected him too and the whole crew (minus Scroop) was starting to add him to their ranks. They needed a new cabin boy anyways. 

Now, Jamie wasn’t opposed to Jim pining for Silver. Hell, they liked the kid too. Silver and them were poly, frequently adding a few members here and there for hookups that never went anywhere in their earlier days. However, it’d been a while since they’d seen someone pine for Silver this hard. And oh boy did they hear about it every night from Silver. It seemed like he couldn’t ever shut up about the boy, and they were revelling in the fact that Silver was joining in for once.

Jamie settled down next to Jim, huffing already at the ridiculous question they were already preparing to ask. Jim notices them sit down next to him, pausing from the dishes he was cleaning to glance at them.

“Alright kid, out with it,” they grunt, picking up a clean dish to go put it away in its place.

Jim sighs, polishing off the dish he’d started far too long ago. Before Silver left the galley to be exact.   
“He’s just… wow,” Jim sighed, still staring at the spot Silver had been in minutes ago.

They snorted, closing the cupboard.  
“Wow?” they pressed, arching their eyebrow at him. This kid was utterly hopeless. 

“Well, how’d you describe him?!” Jim demanded, flipping around to them with blush across his cheeks. They pretended not to notice the small flicker of eyes down their body as he noticed the way they were stretched upwards.

“Rapacious,” they said with a click of their tongue as they made their way back over to where Jim was. 

He blinked at them, trying to process the meaning of their comment.  
“What?” he asked dumbly, still confused as they sat down across from him at the opposite table. 

“The captain’s my partner,” they shrugged, watching as the hope on his face dipped and replaced itself with gloom. They quickly scrambled to real him back. “Hey, don’t look so down kid. Captain and I are poly, which is why neither of us has shut ya down.”

Jim perked up at this comment, a smile spreading across his lips widely.   
“Really?” he whispered, almost not believing the cook.

They nod, taking the last dish from Jamie’s hand. They move to put it away, their ears picking up on the footsteps trailing after them. As they reached up to put the dish away, the boots stopped behind them.

“So… what do you two think of me?” Jim questions, taking the information in stride in hopes to grab more. They couldn’t tell if he was asking about just Silver or them as well.

“Both of us?” they pressed, truly fine with it just being Silver that he was going after. But still, that hope of Jim also pining after them was too close to not question. 

Jim blushed a little, avoiding their gaze as he answered:  
“Both of you.”

They really should’ve caught themself first. They knew they had Silver’s permission, they’d asked months ago, but they felt like maybe Silver should be the first one to steal away Jim’s breath. However, he was so close, practically begging for it as they cupped his jaw and he leant his whole body towards him. They’d captured his lips in an instant and he melted right into the kiss. 

They trailed their free hand down, snaking around Jim’s body to map out every little detail. But their time was short and they knew they had to push him forwards now before Silver was in bed for the night. So, they pulled back from the kiss, watching as Jim’s eyes fluttered open slowly. 

“Call me what you’d like,” they whispered, smirking a little as he blushed more. “So you gonna go after the captain now?”

Jim turned scarlet red, stuttering as he tried to get his words out.  
“I don’t really know how? Isn’t he usually drinking with the crew right now?” Jim admitted, shrugging his shoulders and giving them a pleading look. They wanted so bad to just drag Silver back here and give him the chance, but the idea of watching Jim chase tail was too enticing. Silver may be rapacious, but they were insatiable. The idea of playing with Jim was more than enough to get them going.

They clicked something on their forearm (a prosthetic chunk of metal was in their skin after it was a bit harshly) and music started playing.   
“So, ya wanna fuck the captain, kid? Well, whoop-de-do!” they started singing, stepping back a little from Jim. He watched in morbid curiosity as they began one of their infamous songs that always served a lesson. 

“I have been around this block before, with blockheads just like you-” they moved to grab a loaf of bread from the bread box- “Each and everyone a disappointment, pain for which there ain't no ointment.

Jim moved to the side as they reached next to him to grab the bread knife.  
“So much for excuses, oh the kid is useless. Asking me to help him into the fray,” they slice off three chunks of bread, letting them fall onto the cutting board. 

They pick the bread up from the counter, twisting the bag around until they could replace the tie.   
“My answer is two words…-” they turn and see the puppy dog eyes he was giving them- “OK.  
“You win  
“Oh gods  
“Bloody mary!”

Jim follows after them as they shove the bread back in the box and head further into the galley to grab other supplies.  
“I'd given up hope that someone would come along-” they drop a block of butter into his arms- “A fellow who'd catch his eye for once-” they hand him cheese- “Not his yawn-” they yawn to make his point as they add tomatoes and lettuce to the pile.

Jim trails off after them as they pick up several pre-sliced types of meat and head back to the counter. He dumps the stuff onto the counter  
“The kind who takes the first step-” they pick up the butter, buttering the bread- “won't settle for brush offs-” they shove the butter back into his arms, holding a hand to tell him to stay- “At least crushingly dopey-” they open the cheese, slicing it and spreading to on the bread- “But no, I get the greenhorn,” they add the cheese to his stack.

“I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone-” Jim scurries off to put away the butter and cheese- “Content to spend lazy days and to watch him yawn. But you need an advisor, a wing-man, but wiser.”

“A good merchandiser-” they begin to arrange the toppings on the sandwich they’d started- “I'm down to one last hope, and I hope it's you. Though, kid, you're exactly a dream come true.” When Jim returns back, they poke him in the chest with a wink. He blushes.

“I've helped enough lowkeys,” they sigh, gesturing into the air, “Who never came through.”   
“You're my one last hope, so you'll have to do,” they shrug a little as they ruffle Jim’s hair and hand him half the lettuce head to wash.

“Some have tried to face the odds, and ended up a mockery-” they take the washed lettuce from him with a smile and hand him the other head to put away- “Don't believe the stories, that you hear on all the crockery.”

“To catch his eye, kid, is a dying art… Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart-” they catch his hand when he returns and shove the sliced meat into it, gesturing to the sandwich for him to spread it out- “It takes more than sinew. Comes down to what's in you.” They watch as he sloppily lays out the meat.

Taking his hands in their own, they show him how to arrange it properly.   
“You have to continue to try-” they hand him the tomatoes to try again- “Now that's more like it!” they declare when he does it right, he beams brightly.

“I'm down to one last shot, and my last high note-” they hand him a knife to wash- “Before that blasted man, hangs up his coat-” a gesture to the empty coat rack next to the counter drives their point home.

“My dreams are on you, kid-” Jim turns back to them after cleaning off the knife- “Go make 'em come true-” they press a plated sandwich into his hand- “Climb that uphill slope. Keep pushing that envelope-” they steer him to the stairs, giving him a gentle nudge- “You're my one last hope. And, kid, it's up to you!”

Jim turns back around to them as the music stops playing from their cybernetics. He’s got nervous written all across his face as Jamie messes his hair a little and walks up the stairs with him. They’re standing at the top of the stairs that lead down to the usual hangout of the crew. 

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” he asks nervously, gripping the plate with white knuckles.

They pat him on the shoulder.  
“I spend the nights with him. Trust me, this’ll work,” they assure him, kissing his cheek.

He startles at the already familiar gesture from the overly affectionate cook. He had gotten used to them brushing their hand through his hair, or the lingering touches they left on both him and Silver, but he wasn’t used to kisses in passing. 

“You sure?” he squeaks, bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation.

“Yeah. I’ll be right behind you,” they urge him, giving him a playful push. 

Jim takes a deep breath, looking down at the double-decker sandwich in his hands. He knew that Jamie usually brought Silver a snack at night, he was usually in the kitchen doing the dishes or sitting at the table with Silver when they made theirself known. He really should’ve guessed they were an item with the way they interacted and how they always sat down on his lap when they finally joined the party.

Finally confident that this might just work, he stepped down the stairs. True to their word, Jamie was right behind him. As Jim reached the bottom of the stairs, the laughter of the crew was loud and familiar. He rounded the table with slightly shaking hands, hanging out to the conversation sparking from the head where Silver was sitting.

He snuck a glance over at Jamie, getting an encouraging thumbs-up from where they leant against the bottom of the stairs. With a deep breath, he stepped between the wall and the table, setting the plate down in front of Silver.

Silver looked down at the hand gingerly placing a plate in front of him. The wrist was slimmer than Jamies, slightly tanned and… shaking? He turned his head to see who it was as the crew continued their loud retelling of an old adventure. When he came face to face with Jim, he blinked for a moment. Definitely not Jamie. 

He leant forwards, making sure to not put his elbow on the plate as he turned to face Jim.   
“Lad?” Silver questioned, arching an eyebrow at him. He seemed to freeze up a little, retracting his arm and folding it over his chest in an assertive pose. 

“If you’re not satisfied with your snack, lemme know,” Jim barely managed to say without losing his nerve. It was one thing to look from a distance and daydream, but to actually say it to Silver made his head swim. He was really doing this.

Silver’s not so subtle glance over to where Jamie was leaning with a smug smirk gave him all he needed to know. As subtly as he could manage, being the captain and all, he stood up from the table. Jim backed off a bit as Silver grabbed the plate from the table, stalking off towards Jamie and the stairs. 

When Jim stayed frozen at the table, Silver turned back around, clicking his tongue and jerking his head. Jamie wiggled their fingers for him to follow after. Jim didn’t need any more convincing, perking up and skittering after the pair as the two of them had already started to ascend the stairs. 

He’d actually pulled it off and this wasn’t something he was going to waist. Not tonight.


End file.
